Um Anjo em Minha vida
by R-Chaan
Summary: Kagome foi casada com Kouga a um ano, e então ele faleceu. Isso a deixou tão abalada, que decidiu se isolar e não querer mais nenhum homem na sua vida. Até que então um homem de cabelos prateados começa a aparecer diariamente em sua vida. U.A IxK SxM RxS
1. A Visita

**Nota da Autora: **Acho que essa vai ser uma das mais bonitas que eu já digitei, pelo que eu tenho em mente, ela vai se parecer um pouco com o filme _E Se Fosse Verdade. _

Gostaria de explicar uma coisa. Não gosta da Kikyou, nem de longe. Mas já com o Kouga eu simpatizo. Então, onde eu quero chegar? Que eu coloquei sim a Kikyou na fic para não perder o fio que o Anime sempre deixou. _A sombra da Kikyou na vida de InuYasha_. E também para quem gosta dela, ela vai ter uma participaçam, na mente de InuYasha e também no futuro. Bem pra frente!

Kouga realmente é tudo que a Kagome explica, no Anime, com ela, é claro. Com os outros e especialmente com InuYasha ele é bastante grosseiro, mas eu gosto do Kouga do jeito dele, não vai ter muitas participações, como: Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoushi, Kanna. Etc etc etc.

Participantes de certeza vão ser: Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku. E o casal principal. Mas nenhuma pessoa!

Boa leitura!

Capitulo Um – _A visita._

"_Porque minha vida tinha que ser tão complicada meu Deus?"_

Essa sempre era a pergunta que não saia da cabeça de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros. Desde que meu marido morreu, isso faz dois anos mais ou menos, minhas amigas insistem que eu case de novo, mas eu não consigo tirar a imagem do meu marido da cabeça, ele era um homem tão bom, não consigo entender porque Deus o tirou de mim tão jovem.

E sempre que minhas amigas vem com um homem, nenhum deles são do jeito que me agrada, do jeito que o Kouga-kun era. Ah! Homem igual aquele é impossível achar igual. Atencioso, carinhoso, amoroso, gentil. Simplesmente perfeito, acho que por isso tiraram ele de mim tão cedo, não devo merecer um homem perfeito como ele.

- Suspirei.

E outra coisas, minha amigas sempre chegam aqui com um alcoólatra, ou outro fumante, outro histérico, outro arrogante, entre outros defeitos, santa paciência, o que a Rin e a Sango estão querendo me arrumar? Mas problemas! Sei que as intenções são boas, mas só me trazem traste, ou meu gosto para homem que ta meio... Chato.

- Kah-chan. – Chamou uma voz feminina, doce, gentil e calma que eu conhecia muito bem, por isso mesmo já dei uma resposta um pouco mal-educada.

- Se for mais problema ou mais homem, que dão no mesmo de qualquer jeito, não estou em casa! – Berrei do meu quarto para minha amiga, ouvi passos e então deduzir que ela estava subindo as escadas.

Desde que o Kouga morreu que não tenho tido paz mesmo, sempre me trazem um homem diferente, acho que posso até está com alguma doença, porque tantos homens que eu já conheci e não me agradar de nenhum, uns até que são bonitos, mas não o meu tipo.

Por exemplo, o Houjo, eu acho ele simplesmente um gato. Mas não faz meu tipo, e ele não mudou nada desde o colegial, sim estudei com ele. Hoje ele está casado, mas continua dando em cima de mim e dizendo que se eu quiser ele larga a mulher na mesma da hora.

Como se eu Kagome Higurashi, fosse destruir o relacionamento de alguém, nunca! Eu nunca faria isso, porque eu não gostaria que destruíssem o meu. Mas isso nem vem ao caso, já que como eu já falei, o Houjo não faz meu tipo.

- Kah-chan. – Falou ela com uma voz que eu detestava, uma voz de pena, isso me irrita. – Melhora esse humor vai. – Assim ela entrou no quarto e eu pude ver ela, Sango, minha melhor amiga juntamente com a Rin, cabelos castanhos iguais aos olhos, longos e lisos, ela era uma mulher muito bonita e gostosa como o Miroku diz. – Kouga-kun não ia gostar nenhum pouco de te ver desse jeito. – Falou ela demonstrando preocupação.

- Mas ele não está aqui ta bem!? – Falei bastante agressiva, sempre que falavam do Kouga perto de mim eu me irritava, porque ele me deixou? Porque? – Ele não podia ter me deixado, não podia! Ele sabia que eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo, nem ontem, nem hoje, nem nunca. – Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e logo em seguida o abraço da Sango.

- Amiga. – Falou em um tom bastante preocupado. – Não gosto de te ver assim, você precisa se conformar, faz dois anos que o Kouga morreu.

- Eu sei. – Falei me soltando dos braços dela. – Mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo esquecê-lo, nenhum segundo da minha vida.

- Kagome-chan. – Falou ela tentando me abraçar, mas eu me esquivei. – Você precisa de alguém para dividir os problemas. – Me irritei.

- Nem vem com homem. – Retruquei imediatamente. – Não aguento mais vê um homem em minha frente, esses últimos meses você e a Rin só me arrumaram prego. – Fui meio grossa.

- Desculpe-me. – Notei que ela se sentiu ofendida. – Nós só pensamos no seu bem-estar.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha. – Falei.

- Amiga, você está sozinha a mais de dois anos. – Falou ela. – Não acha que já foi tempo o suficiente para pensar em tudo o que ocorreu?

- Não. – Finalizei. – Se eu não posso ter o Kouga, não quero ter ninguém, me deixe sozinha, sim?

- Tudo bem. – Falou ela se aproximando e depositando um beijo em minha testa o que me fez sorrir com o gesto carinhoso dela. – Mas eu passarei aqui amanhã, não pense que eu desisti de você!

- Ta certo. – Sorri. – Estarei esperando. – E assim a vi sair.

"_Tudo que eu queria era ter o Kouga de volta, e se eu não podia tê-lo de volta, nenhum homem ocuparia o seu espaço tão importante em minha vida._"

Com esses pensamentos me deitei sobre minha cama, fui fechando os olhos lentamente e quando notei havia adormecido, dormindo tranquilamente.

- Hey! – Gritava uma voz masculina perto do meu ouvido, mas que voz irritante é essa? Eu ainda estou sonhando? – Moça, você tem que sair dessa cama e ir se divertir, não pode ficar jogada ai não. – Falava a voz ainda distante para mim que estava um pouco grogue ainda. – Anda anda!

Fui abrindo os meus olhos lentamente tentando juntar todas as imagens do local juntamente com suas cores que pareciam ainda um pouco embaçadas, após um curto tempo pude vê o que me chamava. Era um homem, um rapaz que era um pouco mais velho que eu, cabelos longos prateados, fios bem tratados, olhos amarelos, mas tinha algo nele que me chamou atenção, ele tinha duas orelhas, igualmente as orelhas de um cachorro, o que ele é? E o que faz dentro da minha casa?

- AHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritei ao analisar a situação e comecei a tacar travesseiros nele, vi o rapaz se defender, corri e peguei alguma coisa para me defender. – Fala o que quer comigo!

- Porque está me jogando travesseiros? – Perguntou o rapaz. – Se fosse para me machucar, não conseguiu. – Riu ele me deixando mais brava. – Eu quero que você saia de casa e se divirta é a única coisa que eu quero de você. – Falou ele com um sorriso que me irritou ainda me mais.

- Como é? – Perguntei olhando para os lados. – Foi a Rin ou a Sango que te mandou aqui? Faça-me o favor não é mesmo? Invadir minha casa apenas para me dar um sermão, só pode ter sido obra daquelas duas, pode ir embora eu não quero me divertir. – Falei mostrando o caminho da saída para ele.

- Você tem que se divertir! – Falou ele em tom autoritário. – Vai logo.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Comecei. – Um homem que eu nunca vi em toda minha vida, invadi minha casa e se acha no direito de me obrigar a sair. – Disse. – Faça me o favor!

- Olha, eu tenho autoridade mais do que suficiente para **mandar** você se divertir. – Falou ele.

Ta de brincadeira? Esse homem é o que? Se for Deus eu aceito sim sair por uma noite e me divertir, porque Deus manda em minha vida. Mas quem é ele para mandar em mim dessa maneira?

- Quem é você. – Perguntei.

- Não sou Deus se é isso que está pensando. – Respondeu como se lê-se meus pensamentos. – E quem eu sou não importa.

- Da para sair da _**minha**_ casa? – Perguntei mais exigindo.

- Claro. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso, finalmente consegui! – Assim que você sair, arrumar alguém se casar e viver feliz para sempre, vai facilita para nós dois. – Ele ta começando a me irritar.

- Eu vou chamar a policia. – Ameacei segurando o telefone o que fez rir. – Qual é a graça?

- Eles não vão poder fazer nada comigo. – Respondeu ele. Ele é algum tipo de Alien? Porque ele tem orelhas de cachorro e é irritante.

- É mesmo Sr. Alien!? – Perguntei. – Então vamos vê, eu irei agora mesmo falar com a policial e eles chegaram aqui em questão de minutos. – Falei discando a chamada de emergência e dei todos os documentos necessários para que eles viessem até minha casa. – Agora você vai passar um bom tempo no xadrez.

- É o que veremos. – Falou ele muito calmo, esse jeito calmo dele está me deixando cada vez mais irritada, ele se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote!

- Daqui a pouco a policia vai chegar. – Falei confiante.

- Eles vão achar que você é louca, é melhor ligar novamente e falar que foi um mal-entendido. – Falou ele sem tom de preocupação na voz.

- Oh! É mesmo? – Perguntei agora me achando. – Vamos vê meu rapaz. – E assim a campainha tocou. – Adeus Sr. Alien.

- Eu tenho nome. – Disse ele.

- Pouco me importa, nunca mais irei lhe vê mesmo. – Dei de ombros nem ligando para isso e assim abri a porta antes que o policial tocasse a campainha novamente. – Entre, ele está logo ali. – Falei apontando para o jovem.

- Desculpe Senhorita. – Falou o policial. – Mas onde?

- Eu lhe avisei. – Falou o jovem.

- Cala a boca! – Disse virada para ele irritada. – Você é cego? – Agora me voltei para o policial.

- Isso não é uma coisa legal de se dizer para um policial. – Disse o rapaz.

- Já mandei você calar a boca. – Disse olhando para ele.

- Olha Senhorita. – Falou o policial demonstrando está bastante irritado. – Chamar a policia por nada é crime, e desacato a autoridade, é outro. – Disse ele segurando as algemas.

- Eu vou ser presa e a culpa é toda sua! – Disse olhando para ele. – Minha vida já não é ruim o suficiente para você? – Perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos.

O jovem de cabelos prateados nada disse apenas ficou me olhando e isso só estava me deixando irritada, enquanto nós nos encarávamos o policial vinha se aproximando de mim, e então o rapaz se mexeu, foi até o policial e começou a sussurrar algo no ouvido dele, algo que eu não pude ouvir e muito menos imaginar o que ele estava dizendo.

- Olha senhorita. – Começou o policial. – Pelo que vejo, você tem algum problema psicológico. – Ele está me chamando de louca? – Então levarei em conta isso, por favor, não esqueça de tomar o remédio da próxima vez que levantar. – E assim o policial deixou o local, e eu estava bastante furiosa.

- Possa saber porque você disse para ele que eu sou louca? – Perguntei bastante irritada.

- Você é louca. – Falou ele me irritando ainda mais. – O policial chegou na sala, e viu você conversando com o vento, o único modo de te safar desta foi fazendo ele pensar um pouco sobre o fato de lhe prender. – Disse ele me deixando confusa.

- Conversando com o vento? – Perguntei olhando para ele com o olhar bastante interrogativo.

- Não posso dar mais detalhes. – Disse ele.

- Ta bom. – Falei tentando pensar em um modo de arrancar mais informações dele. – Primeiro, qual o seu nome?

- InuYasha Taisho. – Ele respondeu de imediato como se só estivesse esperando eu perguntar.

- Muito bem, começamos bem. – Falei pensando em uma outra pergunta. – O que faz aqui?

- Não posso revelar. – Falou ele, suspirei para não explodir.

- Ok. – Pensei em uma outra pergunta. – Porque eu te vejo quando o policial não te viu? – Perguntei o olhando dessa vez.

- Eu... – Ele hesitou em falar, notei que o meu olhar o levava alguns lembranças, talvez boas ou ruins, não sei ao certo, e não tenho coragem de perguntar, mas eu queria muito saber. – Não posso revelar. – Terminou ele olhando para o chão.

- O que você pode me dizer afinal garoto? – Perguntei já irritada pelo fato dele não me dar respostas, e agora além disso, evitar me olhar.

- Que assim que você se casar novamente, se verá livre de mim. – Falou ele ainda desviando o olhar. – Para sempre. – E assim ele sumiu.

- Espera! – Gritei olhando para o céu o procurando, mas nada encontrei, é como se ele nunca tivesse tido ali. – Droga, não faz isso, ainda tenho muitas perguntas para lhe fazer. – Falava ainda rodando pela sala a procura dele, mas foi inútil, pois nada achei, eu estava completamente só novamente, e isso não me agradava como antes. – Vamos combinar algo, se você me responder três perguntas eu faço o seu jogo. – Falei esperando que ele voltasse, mas novamente foi inútil. – Não vai aceitar? – Perguntei rodando pela casa inteira, mas novamente nada encontrei. – Ótimo! – E assim desisti e me joguei sobre minha cama novamente, virei para o lado e fiquei pensando em quem poderei ser esse rapaz com quem eu conversei, e sobre as mil possibilidades, do porque só eu o via.

"_Olha aqui InuYasha, eu não irei desisti, eu vou saber que você é. O porque eu te vejo, e porque você quer tanto que eu me case novamente! A se vou..._"

E assim eu adormeci novamente, dormi parecendo uma pedra, acho que nem mesmo se o InuYasha chegasse gritando bem perto do meu ouvido eu acordaria, eu estava muito cansada.

Assim que Kagome adormecera, InuYasha reapareceu e ficou olhando-a, admirando o modo como ela dormira, como se a conhecesse a algum tempo, ou como se ela o lembrasse alguém especial em sua vida.

- Você não é ela, mas se parecesse tanto. – Falou ele acariciando a pele macia da Kagome. – Só não é igualmente no jeito, porque até as vozes se parecem um pouco. – Falou ele ainda acariciando a pele de Kagome, mas quando ela mecheu ele puxou sua mão para junto do seu corpo.

- InuYasha... – Sussurrou Kagome. – O que você quer comigo afinal?

- Eu não posso revelar Senhorita Kagome. – Falou ele olhando para o chão. – Não ainda, não está na hora ainda. – E assim ele sumiu.

_Quem e o que será esse InuYasha?_

_O que ele quer com a Kagome?_

_Quem será que Kagome lembra a InuYasha?_

_Será uma lembrança boa ou ruim?_

_Porque a quer casada novamente?_

_E Kagome, fará o jogo dele?_

_Se casará novamente e será feliz?_

_E se ela fizer isso, o que acontecerá?_

_E se não o fizer, haverá consequências?_

**Só a um jeito de descobrir...**

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora: **Estou com o segundo capitulo digitado, dependendo das reviews, até uma, duas reviews, eu só quero reviews, eu posto o segundo! Pelo simples fato que eu realmente achei muito bonita essa fic, a cada desenrolar ela vai ficando mais bonita.

E para quem gosta das brigas de Inu e Kah como eu, não se preocupem, eu não vou tirar a parte das brigas. E para quem é fã do Miroku tarado, assim como eu. xD Ele continua tarado, e toda vez que ele vai cantar a Kagome o InuYasha vai ficar Put* da vida com ele. E a Sango é claro, vai descer o soco nele, e ele como sempre. Não vai nem lembrar desses tapas, e vai passar a mão na bunda da Sango e vai levar um belo de um tapa! Aewwwwwwww! xDD

Um defeito: Aqui ele não tem o colar para ela falar "Senta". Se tivesse! *O* Eu ia adorar mandar ele sentar toda vez que ela tivesse irritada. xD Podem me chamar de má, mas eu AMO quando ela manda ele sentar. E no Episodio que rola um clima entre o InuYasha e a Kikyou, que ela manda ele sentar um trilhão de vezes. Nossa! Nesse Episodio eu apaixonei pela Kagome mas do que eu já sou!

OAOKPSOAPOSKOPAS' Inu eu sei que você sabe que eu te amo! s²

Bom, até o proximo capitulo e Gomen se tiver algum errinho.

Beijos.


	2. O Reencontro

"_Já faz três semanas desde o dia que eu vi o InuYasha, eu acho que aquilo apenas foi um sonho, afinal, como um homem que mais aparentava ser um cachorro, ou quer dizer, ele não pode existir! Agora só queria entender porque a minha mente criou um ser como ele, já que eu nunca imaginei nada do tipo antes._"

Kagome se encontrava deitada sobre sua cama, com uma roupa bem à-vontade, um short curto rosa com listras brancas, e uma blusa que aparentava fazer parte do conjunto, já que tem os mesmo detalhes. Ela estava com uma lata de refrigerante em mãos.

"_Acho que estou ficando louca, mas sei-lá, se aquele homem existisse, eu queria pelo menos saber o porquê que seus olhos são tão tristes, os olhos dele parecem tanto com os meus, porque ele é tão triste assim, que tristeza ele carrega em seu coração? Porque eu não tenho resposta para isso!? Ah InuYasha! É bom você ser realmente fruto da minha imaginação, porque se eu te ver novamente eu vou te esganar até você ficar sem ar, ta me entendendo? Eu to ficando louca mesmo. Falando sozinha como se o InuYasha existisse, droga, o que está havendo comigo!?_"

Assim Kagome fechou seus olhos, e sorrio. Assim encostou o copo com o liquido em sua boca, e ficou ali, sentindo o toque gelado do copo e depois de alguns segundos degustou da bebida que parecia bastante saborosa, provavelmente era a preferida dela.

- Bebendo desse jeito você vai acabar engordando hein garota? – Falou uma voz grave que fez Kagome engasgar por causa do susto. – Hey! Não morre não. – Falou InuYasha a sacudindo com força. - Se não vai complicar mais ainda para mim.

- Afinal. – Falou Kagome tentando desengasgar, se acalmar, quando conseguiu o olhou. – Porque você está aqui _garoto_?

- Já disse que não posso responder sua pergunta. – O homem de cabelos grisalhos assim que notou que ela estava bem se afastou dela e ficou com os braços cruzados olhando para Kagome fixamente, logo ele se encostou numa mesa próxima ao local onde os dois se encontravam.

"_Será que ele é algum tipo de espectro? Meu Deus! Será que estou morando com um fantasma em minha casa?_"

Com esses pensamentos Kagome ficou olhando para InuYasha fixamente, e então ficou pálida com medo que InuYasha fosse realmente algum tipo de ser sobrenatural.

- Hey! – Falou InuYasha fechando os punhos e se aproximando de Kagome nervoso. – Não sou nenhum tipo de fantasma que veio te assombrar garota!

- Ta certo. – Falou Kagome suspirando aliviada. – Assim fico bem mais tranqüila, porque muitas pessoas que eu me desentendi ou que não gostavam de mim morreram, ai fiquei com medo que você fosse amigo de uma delas e estivesse aqui para fazer da minha vida mais infernal do que ela já é, se isso for possível. – Suspirou Kagome e logo foi para o lado dele e ficou o olhando. – Acho que começamos de um jeito errado.

- Isso não é importante. – Falou InuYasha se afastando da garota. – Assim que você se casar eu irei partir, e nunca mais iremos nos ver novamente.

- Então está é sua missão? – Perguntou Kagome fazendo InuYasha olhá-la imediatamente, mas nada respondeu. – Hein? Pode me responder isso? – Perguntava Kagome, mas nada ouviu sair da boca de InuYasha. – Sabe, sempre acreditei que depois que nós partimos desse mundo, antes de irmos para o céu precisamos fazer algum tipo de missão, tipo passarmos por uma prova.

- Keh. – Foi o único som que o jovem soltou antes de ficar com um olhar distante por alguns segundos e então finalmente voltou. – Eu já disse que não sou nenhum tipo de fantasma garota.

- Então o que você é afinal _garoto_? – Perguntou Kagome tentando provocá-lo, ela já parecia está se irritando com o fato dele só a chamar de garota.

- Sou um tipo de... – Hesitou um pouco InuYasha. – Seu guarda costas.

- Guarda costas? – Perguntou Kagome mais confusa do que antes. – Guarda costa que veio de outro mundo?

- Sim. – Falou InuYasha olhando para o chão e então resolveu falar. – Sou seu anjo da guarda.

Então ele pode ouvir a garota começar a rir. Ria sem parar, e isso o deixou um pouco nervoso, estava falando algo que não podia e ela ainda zombava dele.

- Ah! – Começou Kagome limpando as lágrimas que acabou saindo dos olhos pela crise de riso. – Conta outra!

- Por infelicidade da minha parte... – Começou InuYasha com um tom triste. – Estou falando sério. – E assim a olhou, seu olhar parecia ser sincero.

- Então ta. – Falando isso Kagome se afastou da mesa e se aproximou de InuYasha, depositou sua mão sobre o ombro dele e falou. – Se você realmente é meu anjo da guarda, por que... – Começou Kagome o olhando inteiro. – Não tem asas? E não me trata com respeito? – E assim começou a rir novamente.

- Nem sempre anjos têm asas. – Falou InuYasha olhando para o lado. – E eu não queria ser seu anjo da guarda, afinal, nem sei por que me colocaram para lhe proteger, minha esposa precisava muito mais de mim. – Falando isso ele sumiu.

- Ai, santa paciência. – Começou Kagome sozinha novamente na casa e assim se jogou na cama. – Sabe, eu estou começando a me irritar com esses seus sumiços! Temos que por regras sabia? – Gritava Kagome, mas como da última vez sem resposta. – Sabe o que eu quero do fundo do meu coração? – Falava a garota com uma voz tranqüila e doce. – FICAR SOZINHA!

- Se você continuar se trancando no seu quarto, e passando o dia vendo os vídeos que você e seu marido gravaram juntos... – Falou InuYasha com a voz um pouco tremula. – Eu nunca irei embora. – E assim a voz dele mostrou tristeza. – Porque não facilita para nós dois, hein garota?

- Droga! – Falou Kagome realmente mostrando está irritada, e então encheu os olhos de lágrimas. – Você fala isso porque você não perdeu alguém importante, eu perdi a minha razão de viver, ele se foi, e o que você quer que eu faça? Que por você, para você ir embora, eu comece o relacionamento para tentar esquecê-lo? Nunca! – Os olhos de Kagome encheram de lágrimas. – Eu não quero outro no lugar do Kouga! Se você soubesse como eu me sinto, não estaria me pedindo uma coisa tão ridícula como essa! – E assim InuYasha reapareceu na frente de Kagome e segurou seu braço, o que a fez levantar seu olhar com os olhos ainda umedecidos.

- Eu melhor do que ninguém sei o que você está passando Kagome! – Falou InuYasha fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos por ele está a chamando pelo nome. – Eu, morri em um acidente, e assim que morri tudo que eu mais queria era poder proteger a Kikyou! Só que, o povo lá de cima, disse que se eu fizesse você ser feliz novamente, eu poderia voltar a viver com a Kikyou, você agora deve imaginar como eu estou sofrendo, entende? Ela é a mulher da minha vida, como o Kouga é o homem da sua! Então siga sua vida e me dê uma chance de voltar a viver a minha e quem sabe nos encontraremos na nossa nova vida!

- Inu... – Começou Kagome , e assim desatou a chorar, não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. – Yasha. – Ela em um impulso o abraçou e começou a chorar nos braços dele, mas ele não retribuiu o seu abraço, por sinal se espantou com o gesto dela. – Fazendo isso, não estou apenas estragando minha vida, mas a sua também não é mesmo?

- Não gosto de vê mulher chorando. – Falou ele direcionando o olhar para o lado. – Para de chorar, nem parece uma mulher de quase quarenta anos. – Falando isso, Kagome o empurrou irritada.

- Quase QUARENTA anos? – Berrou ela histérica. – QUARENTA anos? Eu não tenho nem vinte e cinco _garoto_!

- Mas parece que tem quase quarenta. – Disse ele coçando a cabeça. – Bem, posso sumir agora garota, ou tem mais algo a dizer?

- Eu irei tentar seguir minha vida. – Disse Kagome sorrindo. – Quando se trata de acabar apenas com minha vida, eu não me importo. – E assim Kagome direcionou o olhar para o chão. – Minha vida acabou vai fazer dois anos. – E assim deixou escorrer duas lágrimas, e ainda com o rosto molhado, o levantou e sorrio para InuYasha. – Mas não quero que você sofra tudo que estou sofrendo InuYasha! – Isso fez InuYasha se assustar um pouco, as palavras da Kagome haviam mexido com ele.

- Keh! – Emitiu esse som e desviou o olhar para o lado. – E sobre as regras?

- Ah! – Falando isso Kagome limpou as lágrimas e começou a pensar. – Primeiro, não pode sumir sem me dar explicações, porque nessas últimas semanas pensei que fosse louca, você entende isso, eu me achei louca!

- Mas você é louca. – Falou InuYasha dando de ombros o que logo recebeu um cascudo de Kagome. – Ai!

- Louco é você, que some e me deixa sem respostas. – Falou Kagome ainda irritada. – Voltando, segundo, quero que confie em mim, não gosto de ter um homem em minha casa que fica me espionando, mas se for para ter um, quero confiar nele, entendeu?

- Tanto faz. – Deu de ombros novamente o prateado, o que logo recebeu outro cascudo, agora são dois galos em sua cabeça. – Ai! Da para parar de fazer isso garota?

- E terceiro! – Falou Kagome com uma pose de mandona. – PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE GAROTA! – Berrou a garota (**Ela ia me matar agora! Oaposkpoakspoak'**). – Meu nome é Ka-go-me, repita comigo, Ka-go-...

- Kagome. – Deu de ombros InuYasha. – Para mim você vai ser sempre garota. – Outro cascudo, mas um galo. – Isso está começando a me irritar!

- Só irei parar de lhe dar cascudos, assim que você parar de chamar de GAROTA. – Disse Kagome o olhando irritada. – Estamos entendidos nas regras?

- Tanto faz. – Falou InuYasha já se defendendo com medo de outro tapa, a garota ia o dar, mas ele a impediu antes disso segurando a sua mão direita. – Há!

- Há! – E assim ela deu um cascudo com a esquerda. – Eu tenho duas mãos, idiota!

- Ora sua! – Falou InuYasha pronto para bater nela, mas logo o seu olhar ficou distante e então ele virou as costas.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para ele.

- Claro. – Falou InuYasha. – Já fez.

Kagome foi para frente dele e fez uma careta, mas ele novamente desviou o olhar, e eles ficaram assim por alguns instantes, Kagome tentando fazer ele olhá-la, e ele desviando o olhar.

- Da para parar com isso? – Perguntou InuYasha irritado.

- Eu que devia falar isso! – Falou Kagome cruzando os braços e virando as costas para ele, ele ficou a olhando. – Você nunca consegue me olhar nos olhos InuYasha. – Falou Kagome, o que o fez desviar o olhar para o chão. – Por quê?

- Você... – Hesitou InuYasha. – Isso não diz respeito, e com licença, irei me retirar agora... Garota! – E assim ele sumiu.

- InuYasha, volta já aqui! – Exigiu Kagome sem conseguir fazê-lo voltar. – InuYasha Taisho, você está me irritando! – Nada. – Humph! Garoto você é um porre, vou sair! Pelo menos assim eu realmente não lhe vejo. – E assim Kagome foi para o banheiro, mas ao contrario de antigamente, ela tomou banho com um biquíni, por medo de InuYasha a está espionando. – Vai sair se ele não é um tarado e está me olhando tomar banho. – Sussurrou Kagome e assim começou a tomar seu banho.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela saiu do chuveiro e foi em direção ao seu quarto, vestiu as suas roupas intimidas primeiramente e logo abriu seu guarda-roupa, retirou um vestido todo florido e ficou o olhando por alguns segundos.

- Acho que este aqui está bom. – Falou Kagome sorrindo, ao fechar o guarda-roupa e virar deu de cara com InuYasha. – AHHHHHHHHHHH.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritou ele pulando para de baixo da cama. – Eu não sabia que estava só de calcinha, eu juro!

- Seu tarado! – Falou Kagome que rapidamente vestiu seu vestido. – Eu vou sair, preciso respirar um pouco.

- Vai encontrar com alguém? – Perguntou InuYasha demonstrando interesse na voz.

- Eu não lhe prometi isso? – Falou Kagome com um tom triste, mas ao se virar estava com um largo sorriso.

- S-Sim. – Gaguejou um pouco InuYasha. – Mas se você ainda não estiver pronta para conhecer alguém, não há problema.

- Há sim. – Falou Kagome direcionando o seu olhar para o chão e deixando a sua franja cobrir seus olhos. – Assim você e a sua amada irão ficar longe mais tempo. – E assim ela correu para porta. – Itedemikasu.

- Keh. – E assim ele a seguiu. – Hey! – Chamou InuYasha seguindo Kagome.

- Você também pode me seguir fora de casa? – Sussurrou Kagome para não acharem que ela era louca.

- Claro, se eu sou seu anjo da guarda! – Falou InuYasha. – Você tem certeza disso garota? – Logo em seguida recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Kagome. – Ka-go-me, tem certeza disso?

- Hai. – Falou ela sorrindo. – Quero que logo logo, você e a Kikyou estejam juntos!

- Faz um bom tempo que não a vejo. – Falou InuYasha.

- Hey InuYasha! – Falou Kagome se voltando para ela. – Você só pode ficar onde estou não é mesmo?

- O que isso importa? – Perguntou InuYasha dando de ombros.

- Me responde, Idiota! – Berrou Kagome chamando atenção das pessoas. – Estou... Ensaiando para uma peça, onde eu falo "Me responde Idiota!". – Desconversou Kagome não os convencendo. – Tchauzinho! – E assim saiu correndo e entrou dentro de um beco. – Pode me responder?

- Sim. – Falou InuYasha de braços cruzados com o olhar para o lado como sempre. – O que isso tem haver?

- Podemos ir visitar a Kikyou. – Falou Kagome. – O que acha?

- Vê a Kikyou? – Perguntou InuYasha não disfarçando a alegria, e então Kagome sentiu um leve aperto no coração.

"_Porque me sinto incômodada com ele estando feliz por causa da esposa? O que eu tenho haver com ele, ele é apenas um __**garoto **__irritante que conheço afinal não é mesmo?_"

Quando Kagome saiu de seus pensamentos viu InuYasha a olhando de bem perto, e isso fez seu rosto ruborizar imediatamente, e seu coração acelerar.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?_"

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou InuYasha ainda bem próximo.

- N-Nada. – Tentou disfarçar Kagome com um sorriso. – E então? Vamos vê a Kikyou? – Sentiu novamente o aperto no coração.

"_Droga!_"

- Sim. – Falou InuYasha sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que eles se conheceram. – Eu quero muito vê-la novamente, não sei quando eu vou poder está ao lado dela, então ao menos vê-la.

- Imagino como se sente. – Disse Kagome sorrindo mas com um olhar triste. – Onde você morava com ela?

- Não fica muito longe daqui. – E assim Kagome e InuYasha se dirigiram para a casa de Kikyou, a esposa de InuYasha.

Depois de um tempo dentro de um ônibus, eles chegaram até o local onde InuYasha descreveu, um apartamento enorme.

- É aqui? – Perguntou Kagome o olhando.

- Sim. – Falou InuYasha admirando o local. – Quem o escolheu foi ela.

- Imaginei. – Falou Kagome sem demonstrar emoções. – Vamos entrando. – E assim ela foi até o local, tocou a campainha e ouviu uma voz do outro lado.

- Quem é? – Perguntou uma voz um pouco parecida com a dela, porém era um pouco mais séria, enquanto a dela era mais brincalhona.

- M-Me chamo Kagome Higurashi. – Falou Kagome engolindo um pouco de saliva, pois a garganta estava totalmente seca pela tensão. – Vim aqui falar sobre seu falecido marido, InuYasha, é a Kikyou não é mesmo?

- Sim, pode subir. – E assim o portão se abriu e eles puderam passar.

"_Nem acredito que vou vê-la novamente_."

"_Essa é a coisa certa Kagome! Ele a ama, e ela com certeza ainda o ama, então você não pode se interferir ai, amor verdadeiro, você não pode mudar._"

Assim eles foram até o elevador, claro que Kagome teve que esperar a porta se abrir e as pessoas saírem, enquanto InuYasha já havia entrado.

- Anda Kagome! – Chamava InuYasha de dentro do elevador.

"_Ele ta achando que eu também atravesso tudo é?_"

Assim Kagome balançou a cabeça mostrando desaprovação com a atitude de InuYasha, mas assim que as pessoas se retiraram do elevador, ela foi até ele e entrou se colocando ao lado de InuYasha.

"_Queria saber o que ele está pensando, se está feliz, mas é claro que está! Se eu pudesse rever o Kouga eu também ficaria!... Não ficaria? Porque estão aparecendo essas duvidas no meu coração?"_

E assim Kagome suspirou, o que não passou despercebido dos olhos de águia de InuYasha.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o jovem de cabelos grisalhos.

- Oh, nada. – Falou ela sorrindo, um pouco insegura.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou dele novamente. – Se não estiver se sentindo muito bem, nós podemos voltar outro dia.

- Não, não. – Balançou as mãos para ele. – Vamos vê-la hoje! – E assim a porta do elevador abriu.

- Tudo bem então. – Disse InuYasha a olhando.

Assim eles caminharam até a porta do quarto onde a Kikyou e o InuYasha viveram durante boa parte da vida deles. Onde eles com certeza se amaram muito. Novamente veio um aperto no coração de Kagome.

"_Por favor coração, não me pregue uma peça, ele ama a Kikyou e já está morto, nunca poderíamos nos envolver._"

- Hoe! – Foi o som que saiu da boca de InuYasha, pelos berrou dele, ele a estava a chamando a um tempinho. – Você tem certeza que está bem?

- Hum. – Assentiu e assim deu três batidas medianas na porta, o som abafado ecoaram dentro dos ouvidos de Kagome.

"_É agora, é agora que irei ficar frente a frente, com o amor da vida do meu Anjo da Guarda. Porque eu tenho que passar por isso? Mas ele não me obrigou a vim aqui! Mas é o certo não é? Vai fazê-lo feliz, não vai? Então porque hesita tanto Kagome? Ele a ama, e a quer vê, então não estrague esse momento tão importante para ele!_"

Assim ele ouviu alguém girando a maçaneta da porta, ela começou a suar frio, seu coração acelerou, até parecia que ela ia ficar frente a frente com a morte. Essa sensação ruim que ela estava sentindo, esse medo de conhecer essa pessoa. O que significava para ela?

E assim a porta finalmente se abriu, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, lisos, com uma franja sobre os olhos também lisa, vestindo uma longa camisola rosa claro, estava a sua frente. Pela camisola, Kagome resolveu olhar para o relógio e então notou que era tarde para está batendo na casa de alguém e isso a fez ficar totalmente sem graça a frente da esposa de InuYasha.

- Gomen, por bater em sua porta em uma hora dessas Senhora Taisho. – Falou Kagome agindo formalmente, poderia ser mais informal, mas o sorriso de superioridade que a mulher estava na face a intimidou, então hesitou em tratá-la normalmente. – Mas era algo muito importante. – E assim ela olhou para o lado e viu InuYasha, pelo modo como ele a olhava, é ele ainda a amava, e muito. E assim ela levou seu olhar triste para o chão.

- Tudo bem. – Disse a mulher rispidamente. – Mas eu não sou tão velha assim, sou só um pouco mais velha que você, entre por favor. – E assim ela abriu passagem.

- Hum. – Assentindo ela entrou e logo viu o InuYasha a acompanhar. – Eu vim até aqui Senhor... – Hesitou um pouco. – ita Taisho, para falar sobre o falecido InuYasha.

- Não precisa mais me chamar pelo meu ex-nome de casada. – Falou Kikyou sentando em uma poltrona e indicando para Kagome sentar na outra. Kagome olhou para InuYasha e ele estava com uma duvida pelo que a mulher dissera, assim como ela.

- Ex-nome... – Hesitou um pouco mais decidiu concluir. – de casada?

- Sim. – Falou Kikyou a olhando. – Ele morreu vai fazer um ano e três meses Senhorita Higurashi, queria que eu estivesse sofrendo ainda? Sim, eu amei muito o InuYasha, mas não ia ficar remoendo o passado, depois ele não conseguisse seguir por minha causa, eu ia ser eternamente culpada.

"_Ela conta o tempo que o perdeu ou é impressão minha?_"

- Mas você não acha errado seguir com a vida e querer tirá-lo da sua mente? – Alterou um pouco o tom e logo se controlou. – Afinal, ele ainda deve te amar. – Falou Kagome olhando para InuYasha que a olhou de volta.

- Vamos embora Kagome. – Disse InuYasha olhando para Kagome com um olhar triste, e logo depois direcionou o olhar a Kikyou. – Adeus, minha Kikyou. – E assim ele sumiu.

"_Droga InuYasha! Assim você complica, eu não imaginei que veria isso, se soubesse eu não teria vindo! Não quero lhe vê triste InuYasha_"

- Se ele me amar vai entender que foi menos doloroso para mim seguir com a minha vida. – Falou Kikyou direcionando o olhar para o chão. – Eu precisei seguir com a minha vida, senão sofreria mais do que sofri. – E assim Kikyou se levantou anunciando que a conversa encerrou.

- Senhorita... – Hesitou novamente. – Kikyou, acho que você deve pensar um pouco, e se ele não conseguiu te esquecer mesmo depois de morto? E se ele... voltasse? – Kagome notou que os olhos da garota se arregalaram com as perguntas dela, e nesse momento Kagome desejou ler os pensamentos dela.

- Se ele voltasse...? – Pensou um pouco Kikyou e então um homem de longos cabelos negros apareceu na porta do aposento, e Kagome notou que a Kikyou notou a presença dele. – Não teria mais importância, agora eu já tenho alguém. – Falou Kikyou olhando para o chão deixando que a sua franja cobrisse seus olhos.

- Entendo. – Disse Kagome olhando para o homem e logo retornou o olhar para Kikyou. – Esse aqui é meu número, eu voltarei aqui daqui a um tempo. – E assim Kagome deixou o seu número dentro de um vaso que se encontrava ao lado da porta. – Até logo Kikyou. – E assim saiu do quarto dela.

"_InuYasha, ela não te esqueceu, eu preciso lhe falar isso, mas não sei como posso lhe dizer isso, você deve estar triste pensando tantas coisas a respeito dela, coisas errada! Ela está na minha fase de antes, tentando te esquecer saindo com homens, InuYasha, você precisa entendê-la!_"

Kagome voltou para casa sem a companhia de InuYasha, ela entendeu, afinal ele estava se sentindo traído por ela.

"_Ele louco para voltar para os braços dela e a encontra com outro. Ele deve está pensando barbaridades sobre ela, mas não são verdadeiras! Não são!"_

Kagome chegou em casa finalmente e foi até seu quarto, retirou seus sapatos e ficou olhando para frente, sabia que ele estava ali, mas não sabia como começar um dialogo e então decidiu começar de um jeito normal.

- InuYasha. – Chamou Kagome. – Poderíamos conversar, por favor? – Mas nada ocorreu ele não apareceu, então ela respirou. – InuYasha, ela ainda te ama. – Foi direta ao assunto, e então ele apareceu sentado ao seu lado.

- Kagome, acabou. – Disse InuYasha olhando para os pés e deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos. – Ela tem outro, eu que sou um idiota que estava querendo ficar com ela, ela seguiu a vida dela!

- Para tentar te esquecer InuYasha. – Falou Kagome o olhando.

- E conseguiu. – Falou InuYasha olhando para frente deixando aparecer novamente seus olhos, seu olhar estava triste.

- Não, não conseguiu. – Disse Kagome sentindo um enorme aberto no coração, mas ignorou e continuou a falar o que analisou da Kikyou. – O homem com quem ela estava hoje, provavelmente é vigésimo que ela saiu em três meses. – Falou Kagome olhando para InuYasha que agora a olhava. – Ela contou o tempo que passou longe de você InuYasha, os olhos dela estavam tristes e no momento que eu toquei na ferida dela, o que a fez pensar melhor na idéia em te ter de volta, em você voltar para ela, ela ia admitir que ainda te amava. – Falou Kagome sentindo a garganta secar mais mesmo assim não hesitou em terminar. – Mas o homem apareceu, e ela para se mostrar forte mentiu InuYasha, ela ainda te ama, eu sei porque eu passei por tudo que ela passou. – Falou Kagome deixando a franja cobrir quase seu rosto inteira e então ela cerrou os punhos com força. E logo depois segurou InuYasha e o sacudiu forte com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – InuYasha, não deixe que o amor dela por você acabe! Eu irei achar alguém o mais rápido possível para que vocês possam ficar juntos, eu não quero que ela sofra tudo que eu sofri e ainda sofro por causa do Kouga, não quero!

- Ka... – Começou InuYasha. – gome. – E assim a abraçou forte que logo foi retribuído enquanto a garota chorava em seus braços. – Obrigada, Kagome.

_InuYasha conseguirá ficar com sua amada?_

_O que Kagome está nutrindo por InuYasha?_

_Kikyou realmente não esqueceu InuYasha?_

_Quem é aquele homem misterioso que acompanhava Kikyou?_

_Kagome conseguirá arrumar alguém a tempo?_

**Nós descobriremos isso no próximo capitulo de Um Anjo em Minha vida!**

_Continua... _

**Nota da Autora: **Como eu disse antes, eu não quero perder o fio dos laços da Kikyou e o InuYasha, mas eu não gosto dela! Até pensei em colocá-la como uma vadia u.u' Mas logo me reprimir, porque senão o InuYasha ia sofrer mais ainda...

Bem, eu gostei da parte que ele a abraçou, e eu como leitora, porque eu depois releio minhas fics para vê se então ficando boas, e dessa aqui eu estou gostando! ^^

Bom, a Kikyou não é nenhuma safada, o InuYasha ainda a ama, a Kagome está superando a dor do seu falecido Kouga graças a InuYasha, no proximo capitulo irão aparecer os outros casais. RinxSesshy MiroxSango. Já estava com saudade! ^^

Espero vocês lá, e espero merecer reviews, e mesmo que não mandem, vou atualizar, porque eu realmente estou gostando do desenrolar dessa minha fic! ^^

Beijos e até o proximo capitulo!


	3. Aviso

Gostaria de deixar um aviso.

N o sei quanto tempo eu irei ficar sem postar mais capitulos nas minhas fics, e aquelas que est o no inicio eu tamb m n o sei quando eu irei continu -las.  
N o porque minha criatividade acabou e n o tenho ideia de como continuar,  
Mas sim porque eu estou num processo de aculumar informa es de todos os animes possiveis.

Isso quer dizer:

- Estou assistindo varios animes, completos e incomplestos.

'Porque?'

- Porque eu decidi que fazer uma fic sem saber o que realmente aconteceu n o tem sentido algum, talvez eu at delete todas as minhas fics quando eu voltar e depois de um tempo as poste de novo ajeitadas.

"Isso n o tem sentido!"

- Bem, isso que eu irei fazer.  
Para mim tem um sentido enorme, e j que a maioria das minhas fics tem muitas falhas e coisas sem nexo, 75% de chance de eu delet -las e futuramente ajeit -las.  
Talvez nos veremos de novo, mas n o em breve.

Beijos e se cuidem.

R- 


End file.
